


Brainwashed and Still Genius

by CaseyJ0nes



Series: TMNT One Shots [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Slight Cursing, dark donatello - Freeform, foot donatello, the title is a play on 'brainwashed and crazy' btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyJ0nes/pseuds/CaseyJ0nes
Summary: When Donnie snuck out to get a part he needed for a project he hadn’t expected to wake up strapped to a metal table and staring down the business end of a brain worm. His brothers didn’t even know he had left the lair so the chance of a quick rescue was slim to none. He only hoped they found him before he found them.





	Brainwashed and Still Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first of all, I stopped watching this show at the end of season four. I never actually finished season four. 
> 
> I'm not going to.
> 
> Also for some reason I just didn't include Casey. Dunno why since he's legit my child, but I thought I was already juggling too many characters in some scenes.

Donnie struggled against the metal holding his limbs and torso down, though it was a worthless pursuit. He was strapped to this table with no hope of getting himself out. Even his mouth was gagged and strapped down keeping him from moving his head or calling out.

He knew who had brought him here, the Foot had ambushed him at the junkyard, but he had no idea where he had been brought or why he had been brought there.

Worse yet; his brothers didn’t even know he had left the lair.

He had just been sick, and Splinter didn’t want him leaving until he was perfectly heathy. Unfortunately, he had grown restless and bored, and he needed a part for the project he had been trying to complete. That alone wouldn’t have made him disobey his father, but he knew exactly where the part was and it was driving him insane! So, he snuck out, and planned to be back before they even noticed.

Fat chance now, he thought, then stiffened at the sound of an opening door.

“You’re awake now, huh?” He heard Rahzar’s grimy voice and tried to even out his breathing, managing to turn his head enough to point a glare in his direction.

“Now, now, none of that.” Rahzar said in a mocking voice. He walked behind Donnie, out of his line of vision, before taking Donnie’s head in his hands and turning it straight again. He moved to his side and tightened the strap until it was biting into his skin, causing Donnie to involuntarily let out a pained sound.

He heard Rahzar laugh before walking back into his view, putting a bony finger to Donnie’s chin and lifted his head until it felt like the leather was cutting him. It would at the very least leave a bruise. “Don’t worry, it’ll all be over soon enough.” He laughed as Donnie’s eyes widened in terror, and he began struggling to get away again.

“Yo, dog-dude, is our little captive awake yet? Stockman’s getting twitchy. Well, twitchier.” Bebop said, coming into the room now.

“Yeah, he’s all ready to go. Bring them in.” He smiled, and moments after Bebop’s retreat, Stockman, Shredder and Tigerclaw walked into the room, Stockman holding a clear canister under his arm.

“So, _turtle_ , you are the intelligent one I’ve heard. Donatello, correct?” He asked, and Donnie glared at him, refusing to show how scared he really was. “Well, despite being the weakest fighter of your _clan_ as I’ve been told,” He said the words mockingly, “You will serve a _very_ important purpose to me.” Shredder said, stepping aside to let Stockman near.

“A new batch, tweaked just for Karai, and now for you.” Stockman hissed out in an amused voice, reaching a tool into the canister and plucking out one of the brain worms.

Donnie’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as it was moved towards his forehead. He attempted to turn his head, even a fraction of an inch away but he was stuck facing forwards.

This was it, his family was never going to see him again, wouldn’t even know when he had left the lair, where he had gone. Then it donned on him that, no; actually, they would most likely see him very soon, he feared, but it wouldn’t be him. Not really.

His eyes followed it up as Stockman slowly positioned the worm, and as it finally reached his skin he squeezed his eyes shut, his screams muffled by the gag around his mouth.

\-----

“Guys, it’s been a week, _where_ haven’t we looked?” Raph asked as he and his remaining brothers and April hopped along the rooftops. “Old Kraang bases, purple dragon hideouts, the Foot dungeons; he’s nowhere to be found!”

“Well he didn’t just disappear!” Leo said, sounding desperate at this point, “So he’s got to be _somewhere_.”

“Maybe a Kraang portal opened, maybe he’s in Dimension X.” Mikey considered.

“Well that’d be unfortunate for him since he can’t _breathe_ in Dimension X.” Raph argued.

“Guys, fighting about it isn’t going to help find him.” April tried to calm them down.

They were about to leap to the next roof when they were forced to stop; a group of Foot Soldiers jumping in front of them from down in the alley. They all jumped, getting into defensive positions. Their heads turned to see more stood behind them.

“Where the hell did they come from?” Raph questioned.

Leo frowned. “And why aren’t they attacking yet...?”

“Well, because I haven’t ordered them to attack yet. They _are_ just robots, after all.”

The four teens were left speechless, turning towards the sound of the voice to see Donnie jumping from a higher roof. He walked towards them, Karai along with him and several more Footbots. 

He saw their expressions and gave a teasing smile, “Hey, Karai, look who _we_ finally found. Took long enough. I’ve been gone for what, a week? Week and a half? And we had to track _them_ down? Looks like they’re getting rusty.”

Karai gave a similar smile, “What do you mean _getting_?”

“Donnie?” Leo cut in, “ _What_ are you doing?”

Donnie rolled his eyes, stepping forwards as the Footbots separated for the pair. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It _looks_ like you went and joined the Foot.” Raph stomped forwards, gesturing towards the clothing he was wearing; his usual purple mask tied around his head, but in addition, a black scarf looped around his neck, with an attacked hood over his head. His arms had long sleeves, with purple fabric tied around his elbows and wrists, the fabric ending just to his palms, leaving his fingers free. His brown leather was replaced with black, two straps now crossing over his torso. His bo attached to his back and a tanto blade attached to his hip. His legs were covered in dark fabric, the same as his sleeves, from the knee down, with metal knee plates being the starting point.  

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner.” He had the same smile he had whenever he was teasing them at home causing the three brother to become slightly unnerved. “Maybe you’re not really as much of a muscle-headed brute as you lead on, huh _Raphie_.”

Karai laughed at the nickname, causing Raph to growl louder. The angered turtle went to move forwards, ready to _kick_ Donnie back to the lair, when Leo held him back.

“Wait, Raph. He’s obviously being mind-controlled, just calm down.” Leo told him.

“Mind controlled?” Donnie asked, the smile still on his face. “I don’t think I’m actually capable of being controlled mentally. Brain power is my specialty, after all.” He smiled morphed into one made of malice. “Karai, if you would make the orders,” He asked politely.

Karai smiled. “Foot! Attack!” 

With that command, the soldiers jumped forwards. Donnie and Karai took a moment to speak to each other before they jumped in as well, Karai after Raph and Donnie after Leo as Mikey an April dealt with the Foot soldiers.

Leo felt the end of Donnie’s Bo push him forwards and turned around to see his younger brother standing in front of him with the same malicious smile.

Once he had Leo’s attention he jumped forwards, and started his attack. Leo easily countered, as Donnie assumed. He knew his brother was a better fighter than him.

He blocked his brother’s counter strike, and rolled his eyes. His brother was holding back; it was easy to tell.

“What’s the matter, Leo? Why go easy on me? I’m the enemy now, aren’t I?” He asked and Leo frowned.

“Of course you’re not. You’re being mind-controlled, Donnie, Shredder is _using you_ , just like he’s using Karai!”

“Awe, come on Leo. Using that line again?” He asked mockingly. “ _Of course_ Shredder’s using me. He uses everyone. You think he keeps dog-breath and the flying-crying trash can around because he enjoys the company?” He rolled his eyes, letting out a small laugh. “He’s even using his own _daughter,_ and I use that term loosely. I’m pretty sure he only keeps her around at this point because she’s a good fighter and he knows how much it hurts Splinter.”

Leo almost had to remind himself that they were actually fighting, not just sparring like any normal training session. It was so familiar. Donnie’s voice filling in the gaps between the sound of metal hitting wood. He wanted to believe Donnie was under mind-control, but he was just being so… so _Donnie_. Raph had been turned into an emotionless puppet, while Donnie was, well, his self. The way he spoke, his mannerisms, everything about him was still his brother, except for the fact that he had just tried to decapitate him with his naginata.

“I figure he only let me in for the same reasons. Serves that rat right, anyway. He never really paid me much mind anyway.”

Leo frowned. “Shut your mouth, you know that’s not true!” He shouted at him, swinging down with both swords as Donnie narrowly blocked.

“Of course it is! It’s clear I was the least favourite! I’m not a good fighter, I prefer modern technology, we have _nothing_ in common. I’m surprised Splinter even sent you looking for me. He showed his blatant favouritism so plainly, what was it Raph use to call you? Splinter Jr.? It’s true. That’s why he liked you best. We _all_ know it.”

“Shut up, Donnie! How can you talk like that about the man who raised you?!” He asked.

“Oh _please_. He didn’t even come to _look_ for me. He just stays hiding in the sewers like the _coward he-_ ” Donnie was cut off, letting out a pained cry and clutching his midsection and falling to one knee. He let out another pained noise as Leo stood frozen, shocked at what he had just done. He almost fell himself when Donnie looked up at him from his hunched over position. His eyes were filled with disbelief and blatant fear and Leo never thought he would ever see one of his brothers look at him like that.

“You- You _cut me_ , Leo.” He gasped out, still clutching his midsection, tears gathering in his eyes.

“Donnie- I-” Leo tried to reach towards him and stopped as his brother flinched away.

“Stay away from me,” He tried to move away but only gasped in pain.

Leo dropped to his knees in front of his younger brother, trying to reach out to him, “Donnie, please, let me help you. I- I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry!” He tried to move closer and was glad when Donnie let him, though distrust was still blatant in his eyes.

But Leo wasn’t ready, and the switch was instantaneous. One moment Donnie was on the verge of tears, and the next his smile reappeared. There was the sound of a blade leaving its sheath, and then the feel of metal against his neck as Donnie moved behind him, quick as a switch.

He heard the laugh in his ear, low and dark, and so unlike his brother. “How gullible you are, my _dear_ sentimental brother.” He laughed out, dragging his brother to his feet and turning him towards the fight. “I’d stop fighting or else something _really_ bad will happen. And I’m not talking about Splinter finding out.” He threatened, the same smile still on his face as April, Raph and Mikey turned towards the two brothers, freezing at the sight of Donnie holding Leo as hostage.

“Guess big bro ain’t so high and mighty, huh? Even the weakest fighter in the family can take him down, revert him to damsel in distress. I guess it isn’t always April’s job.”

April looked affronted by the comment, her fist clenching and eyebrows narrowing.

“But, with the topic of April brought up, she’s actually the reason behind our little pow-wow.” He looked towards her, seeing the shock on her face. “You see; we need her for a little project we’re conducting. I thought there was a good chance she was with you when she wasn’t at home.”

The shocked look on her face grew, turning a bit angry as Leo attempted to turn and look his brother in the face, though the blade at his throat quickly stopped that decision.

“What?” He asked. His voice held the same emotions as April’s face, shocked and angry.

“You didn’t think Shredder was keeping me for my good looks and slightly above par fighting skills, did you?” He asked, disbelief clear in his voice. “As you should have at least _guessed_ , I’m a rather conducive part to him un-mutating his daughter. You see, she has this _little problem_ where she turns into this weird snake mutant whenever she feels angry or threatened. It’s turning into a bit of a difficult life style choice, and there’s also her _shedding issue.”_ He mock-whispered the last part, looking up at Karai to see her cross her arms and look away, scoffing.

He looked back up at his other brothers, “So, what do you say, April for Leo? Seems like a fair exchange.”  

Each of his former ally’s face twisted into different expressions.

Raph’s face held blatant anger, but what else was new, Mikey actually looked a bit sad and April looked like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

And Leo, well, he couldn’t see his older brother’s face, but he _sounded_ pissed.

 “Are you stupid?” Leo asked, “They’d never just hand April over!”

“I am very much _not_ stupid, thank you, and asking was actually just a courtesy on my part.” He made a motion and suddenly it was Karai’s sword held against Leo’s neck. “April is a _very_ important part of our plan.”

Donnie stepped away as Karai took his place.

“You don’t mind, do you April?” He asked sweetly, walking towards her. If it wasn’t for what he was wearing it wouldn’t differ from any other time he had asked her for something. “Though, Karai might mind if you refuse. That probably wouldn’t play out very well for Leo.” And the illusion of normalcy was broken.

He was standing right in front of her now, and April stared at him, looking into his eyes like she was searching for something. It was only a few moments later that a horrified expression passed over her face.

“ _You’re not being controlled._ ” She whispered it only enough for him to hear, and his eyes widened.

“Don’t say that!” He hissed, pushing one hand against her mouth and the other against the back of her head to keep her there. He then said quieter, “And stay out of my mind, you _know_ I hate it when you do that.”

The rest of the teens watching couldn’t begin to think of what April had said to make him react so violently while April only looked at him with a look mixed of fear and confusion.

He let out a sigh, removing his hands from her head and ducking down to scoop her into his arms.

“Give me a minute head start.” He said simply, running off before April could say anything more. A small group of the Footbots followed along behind him.

April started struggling about 5 seconds into their run, as if he’d expect anything less.

She tried to push off his chest to try and get out of his hold, “What is _wrong_ with you?! Why are you with the Foot?” She yelled, demanding an explanation.

“April, will you stop moving before I _drop_ you.” He couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice as much as he tried. 

“I wouldn’t think you cared about that right now.” She huffed, but stopped moving.

Donnie sighed again. “You’d be thinking wrong then.”

“Oh right. You need the _damsel in distress_ for your _project_.” She bit the words out, clearly still angered.

“Don’t be so sensitive, I was _exaggerating._ You’ve been kidnapped, what? Three or four times? Considering an entire race of aliens _really_ wanted your DNA that’s not that bad. After this week, I’ve probably got you beat.”

April’s eyebrows furrowed at his words. “You _were_ kidnapped? What is going on?” She asked, but he didn’t respond to her question or anything after that as a few Footbots caught up. April eventually stopped trying. Whether she liked the explanation or not, he’d most likely explain eventually.

\-----

When they arrived back at Shredder’s lair Donnie let April back down to walk, keeping a firm grip on her wrists behind her back.

Some of the actual, _human_ Foot soldiers were watching them as they passed, giving April the creeps. The feeling only increased when Bebop and Rocksteady caught sight of them.

“Just keep walking, they won’t hurt you.” Donnie said behind her, and she noted that now that they were in Shredder’s lair the Footbots had left their side.

Donnie took her down a flight of stairs, passing more Foot soldiers before finally he opened a door. He led her into a rather large space, the ceiling at least two stories high. There were three large, barred windows near the ceiling that looked to be at ground level. Donnie released her wrists the moment the door was shut.

Once her arms were free she took a few steps away from the mutant, turning to look at him. She didn’t know exactly what to do besides watch him.

Donnie, meanwhile leaned against the back of the door, pushing away the hood over his head and letting out a breath of air he hadn’t realized he was holding. Her eyes widened as she finally got a look at his face, a _large_ dark bruise wrapped itself over his mouth. It was at least two inches wide, healing cuts dotting along the edges of it.

Donnie looked up at April and her eyes moved to his immediately.

“Sorry I insulted you, and also sorry if I like, emotionally scarred you or something…” His expression apologetic as well as a bit tired.

April’s expression turned confused. “I don’t understand what’s going on.” She told him.

“Well, you were right, I’m not mind controlled.” He walked over to a desk that laid near the centre of the room. “I’m just… playing bad-guy for a while, I guess.”

“Why?”

“I’m getting Master Splinter his daughter back. I couldn’t have asked for a better opportunity than this.” His tone was sarcastic but still light, trying to break the ice a bit.

“Did… Did you just walk up and ask to join? Are they that desperate for men?” She asked. He had mentioned being kidnapped, but she didn’t know if this was what he was referring to. Donnie, however, gave a small laugh, looking over a few chemicals before turning a burner on.

“Of course not. They ambushed me in the junkyard. By the time I noticed they were there they were already shooting a dark into my neck.” He shrugged as he crouched at the desk, digging through a cupboard before he continued the course of events. “When I came to, I was _thoroughly_ strapped to a table and then a mind-worm was making its way into my brain.” He rubbed at his cheek, where the bruises sat. They were from a week ago and still so dark on his skin, April couldn’t imagine how _thoroughly_ he had been strapped down.

 “So, you _were_ mind controlled?” April asked and Donnie nodded. Before he could continue the door opened and Karai walked in.

April took a few steps towards Donnie, earning a smirk from Karai.

“Is the princess filled in yet?” She asked, making herself comfortable in one of the two desk chairs in the room. April looked back to Donnie.

“I was just getting to it, actually.” He said, then began speaking to April again. “I managed to get Karai back, too. I just need to un-mutate her. That would be the reason why we just kidnapped you.” He shrugged. “It would have been a lot easier if we had just caught you at home, but you weren’t there and I want to leave tonight.”

“I’m guessing you need my blood for Karai.” April said, and Donnie nodded.

“We had very few options in how to get it. Plan one, catch you at home, leave the Footbots on the roof and calmly explain the situation. It failed. Plan two was ambush you and my brothers. Went down flawlessly. Which is good, because there was no way I was taking part in plans 3 or 4.”

“What were plans 3 and 4?” April asked.

Donnie _very_ quickly cut Karai off, “We don’t need to discuss them.” He said, then beckoned April forwards. “I’m really sorry April, but I don’t have a needle and I couldn’t request one without giving away what I needed.”

“It’s alright.” She told him with a small shrug.  

Taking her hand in his he made a cut along her palm, moving it overtop the correct vile. She made a face at the pain, but he didn’t look up to see. Once the cut was made he pressed his thumb against her palm, watching the blood drip out meticulously.

After a few moments he grabbed a nearby cloth. He watched for another three seconds then dragged the cloth up her hand, effectively ceasing the dripping before closing her hand around it.

“Thanks,” He told her, pouring the liquid into the mixture on the burner.

He sat down in the chair behind him, leaning back and watching the mixture for a quiet two minutes. April didn’t really know what to do with herself, eventually sitting on some clear counter space, dabbing at her hand.

When the two minutes were up he removed it from the heat and placed it in a holder with a sigh.

“It has to sit there for a little while, so we have some time to kill.” He told them. “April, let me fix your hand up.” He offered, Karai excusing herself from the room in the background. He walked over to her and took her hand to direct her to the sink.

“So, you seemed pretty into acting all… foot-like…” April spoke up.

He didn’t look up from her hand, “The Footbots were a direct link back to here. Video and Audio. I was expected to act a certain way.”

The way he finished the sentence made it seem like he didn’t feel up to talking about it right at that moment. April sighed, leaning against the counter as he finished up with her hand.

“How are we getting out when that’s done,” She asked next, gesturing to the still slightly bubbling mixture on his desk.

“That window,” Donnie pointed towards a barred window at ceiling level of the room. “Those bars have already been sawed off and set back in place. We just have to get to them. But that shouldn’t be a problem for two kunoichi and a ninja, huh?” She looked over at him to see that he was staring up at the window, an anxious expression on his face.

“Excited to go home?” She asked, and he looked back at her.

“I hate it here.” He replied. “But I’m nervous. They think I’m brainwashed. That’s why I had to stop you from talking. Sorry about that as well… But if they had heard you, I can’t imagine…” He trailed off, picking at the fabric covering his arms.

“It’s alright, I understand.” She told him. “You really scared me there for a moment. I thought my best friend was actually gone.”

He finally smiled, a kind, _normal_ smile, for the first time that night.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Donnie went back to his desk, going over his notes for at least the hundredth time. April didn’t have to have been there to know there was at least a first 99 times throughout the process.

April had picked up some of the notes eventually, looking through them to pass the time. She jumped slightly when the door opened, though it was just Karai returning.

Another ten minutes passed, coming to a full 35 by that point when Donnie finally got back to work.

He had three different mixtures, pouring certain amounts into a larger vile.

When he was satisfied by the proportions of each mixture, he pulled a small glass jar out of his desk, along with a pair of tweezers.

He noticed April looking and smirked. “I wasn’t joking about the shedding problem.” He looked over at Karai who had a large scowl across her face.

“I will actually end your life right now.” She said dryly.

Donnie looked back to his work, placing a scale on a microscope slide. “Well, get in line. I’m sure my brothers have already planned my funeral.”

He took an eye dropper next, taking a bit of the mixture and dropping it onto the slide, leaning down to watch through the lens.

It was a tense few moments and April was shocked that even Karai looked nervous. Obviously, she had the most to lose if it didn’t work, but April didn’t expect her to show it so openly.

Suddenly Donnie raised his head. “It worked. Get your stuff, we’re leaving.” He spoke briskly, grabbing the retro-mutagen and pouring it into a container he could close securely.

He gathered the rest of the chemicals as well, pilling them into a bag, all his notes following shortly. Karai went to a cupboard and pull out a backpack of what were most likely her essentials.

Donnie handed his bag to April. “You guys go now.” He told them, and Karai started to the window, jumping on a desk full of equipment, then onto a bookshelf before removing the bars and opening the window.

“You got that, princess?” She asked, and if she hadn’t sensed the urgency in Donnie’s words she would have been annoyed.

“Yeah, no problem. Just take his bag.” She told her, getting onto the desk and passing the bag up to Karai, who set it gently outside the window.

Karai then pulled herself through before making room for April.

Once the girls were safely out Donnie took a vile of clear liquid from off his desk. The only vile he had left.

He opened the top and poured the contents onto the desk he had been using.

“Donnie, what are you doing?” April asked.

“Not taking any chances. They are not getting a speck of my work.” He said, walking to the window and climbing up onto the bookshelf with ease.

Once he was right at the window he pulled a small box out of one of the pockets on his belt. He opened it and took a match stick out of it, sliding it down the side of the box to light it.

“Get ready to run,” He told them, then flicked the match into the room, aiming for the desk and hitting his target.

He then quickly turned, pulling himself out of the window, taking his bag from April and pushing them towards the neighbouring building. Behind them the room burst into flames, smoke quickly spilling out of the empty window.

“Alarms?” Karai asked.

“Disabled.”

April raised an eyebrow. “In the room?”

“In the building.”

“Nice.” Karai added at the end, smiling as they climbed their way up the fire escape of the next building, none of them missing the sense of irony. The continued to look behind them as they ran across the rooftops, making sure that they weren’t being followed.

When they were sure they had escaped, Donnie lead them down another fire escape and down a manhole.

It was a ten-minute walk before Donnie had them stop under another ladder. He instructed April that he had ordered a pizza earlier, handing her the money to pay. She looked like she wanted to ask where he had gotten it though decided that she probably didn’t need to know.

After a few minutes of waiting for April to return Karai was getting impatient.

“Why did we have to stop for pizza?” She asked, a frown on her face.

“Because ‘I brought pizza’ is a better opener than ‘Hey, sorry for holding you hostage to kidnap my best friend.’ And I’m also very hungry.”

April had climbed back down in time to hear his reply. “Is it really _kid_ napping if I’m older than you?” She asked.

“That sounds like a question for Mikey, not me.”

 

\--

 

Leo, Raph and Mikey had tried to follow after their brother, but the Footbots had continued their assault once Karai had taken her leave.

By the time the drones were defeated it was already too late. They’d be back at Foot HQ by then, and they were not prepared for a full on attack.

So, angry, humiliated and with their tails between their legs they went back to the lair to tell Master Splinter what had happened.

Their Sensei had looked horrified at the news, that Saki had managed to get not only another one of his children, but had _used him_ to get April as well.

After they had finished explaining Splinter had given them words of solace before he excused himself to the dojo, hoping that meditation would clear his head enough to figure out what their next move should be.

Meanwhile the boys had sat themselves in the pit, trying to figure something out as well. After many plans had been pitched and shot down they were all beginning to feel like there was _nothing_ they could do.

“I mean, we need to get the both of them back as soon as possible, but it’s- It’s still _Donnie_. He wouldn’t hurt April…” Leo wasn’t selling his confidence very well, and Raph wasn’t buying a thing.

“Leo, he held a _sword_ to you _neck_.” He stressed the words. “Whether it’s Donnie or not he’s being controlled. We have no idea what he would do.”

Mikey, who had been very quiet ever since they had gotten home, shook his head. His expression was distraught, his bottom lip quivering like he was trying not to break into tears.

They caught the shaking motion and turned to him.

“What, Mikey?” Leo asked, concern falling over his features.

He hugged his knees against his body, “I heard what April said… when Donnie got mad at her on the roof.”

“And…?” Raph pushed him when he paused.

“And- And she said that he wasn’t being controlled.” His older brother’s eyes widened. “She must’ve looked into his brain or something, and he got angry, so it’s gotta be true, doesn’t it?”

The older brothers were silent for a moment before Leo shook his head. “No. I- I don’t believe it.” He reached up, his hand clutching at his neck. “Donnie would never- April has to be wrong.”

“You know she’s not!” Mikey choked out, leaning back against the couch, his legs still pulled tight to his chest. “She wouldn’t just say something like that! And he wouldn’t get so angry if it wasn’t true!”

“He’s right, Leo! You saw how he was acting! If he was actually brain-washed, he would have just agreed with her to prove his case.” Raph had started out yelling, but lowered his voice, not wanting Splinter to hear it until they had something figured out.

“But- But why? Why would he just go to the Foot? It _has_ to be a mistake; Donnie’s too good, too smart to go and join them.”

Raph slouched back against the couch, rubbing his forehead. “I don’t know, Leo.”

It was getting late, and they were tired.

Mikey remained curled up in his little ball, resting his head on his knees. Raph was slouched about as much as his shell would let him, trying to fight back a yawn. Leo sat leaned over, his elbows rested on his knees and his head propped up by his hands.

The fact that none of their eyes were on the door was probably why none of the noticed when April walked in holding the pizzas.

Mikey did, however notice the smell, causing him to look up first.

“April!” He shouted, jumping off the couch.

Raph and Leo looked up, seeing the redhead standing just passed the turnstiles.

“April, how did you...?” Leo didn’t know how to phrase the question, getting up to walk to her with Raph.

“I brought her back.” Donnie stood just behind her, still in foot garb as he had never found an appropriate time to rid himself of it.

All three brothers stopped dead on their way to April, Mikey even taking a step back.

“Donnie.” Leo stated simply, not sure if he should reach for his swords or not.

Raph, however, seemed to have no problem pointing a sai at his brother.

“We can’t trust you right now!” He told him and Donnie flinched.

“Told you so,” He said to April before addressing his brothers. “Look, I’m sorry about tonight, and about worrying you guys all week, but I didn’t join the foot!” He really did look like he was telling the truth, but obviously;

“Your words mean little to nothing right now, Donnie.” Raph told him.

Mikey frowned. “How are we supposed to know if your brainwashed or not? I heard what April said! She said that you weren’t under anyone’s control!”

Donnie turned to look at April with an annoyed expression. She returned his look with an apologetic smile.

Karai took this moment to step around Donnie.  “He’s not, if that question is open to the room.”

Raph growled. “Yeah, ‘cause _obviously_ your word is worth much more than his!” He looked back to Donnie. “You even went and led foot princess here, huh?”

Karai’s lip curled upwards and she stepped around Donnie. “If you ever call me that again I will end you.”

“Stop it, Karai.” Donnie held his arm out in front of her, pushing her back. “Listen can we please fight over this in like 20 minutes? I just want to get out of these ridiculous clothes and eat!”

“Donnie, you have to understand why we’re not very trusting of you right now…” Leo said, reaching up to his neck.

“I never hurt a single one of you.” He defended himself quickly, his voice taking a somewhat offended tone to it.

“You held a _sword_ to his _neck_!” Raph pointed out for the second time that night.

“The sword never touched him! I was holding my thumb in front of the blade to make sure!”

“Why’s April’s hand bandaged, Donnie?” Raph asked, and Donnie was quiet for a moment before responding.

“That was completely consensual.”

“So you did cut her!” Raph stated.

Their yelling had finally caught the attention of Splinter, though he froze at the end of the hallway at the sight in front of him.

“Yeah, and I said he could. He needed my blood for Karai’s retro-mutagen. I’ve donated to the cause before.” April responded, having stayed quiet through most of the fight due to not having a chance to cut in.

“We can’t even trust _you_ April, you were with him for like, an hour!” Raph exclaimed, and Leo ran his hands over his head.

“Oh, this is so messed up.”

“What is going on?” Master Splinter finally decided to step in.

“Donnie was evil like an hour ago and now he says he was never evil but the only people who can back him up on it are April and Karai who could be brainwashed too but we have no idea how to tell so Raph and Donnie are just yelling at each other and it’s making me really upset!” Mikey sounded absolutely exasperated, having yelled out in the entire situation in one breath.

Splinter raised an eyebrow, glancing over each face, pausing a moment on Karai.

“If you would all join me in the dojo, please.” He told them, turning to go there.

Donnie whined. “But we can’t eat in the dojo.” He followed regardless, figuring there was no way that they were going to let him pick where they sat. 

The groups were very clearly divided down the middle, Mikey, Raph and Leo on the left and Donnie, Karai and April on the right. There was a two-foot gap in between Donnie and Raph, and Donnie debated on moving closer just to spite him.

“Alright, Donatello, I would like you to explain.” Splinter said calmly, and Donnie let out a breath of relief. At least his father was still willing to listen to him.

“Alright, well, I snuck out last week because a project was driving me crazy and I knew where the part was. The Foot ambushed me in the junkyard and I woke up in Baxter’s lab strapped to a table and staring down a brain worm.”

“So you were brainwashed?” Mikey asked.

“Yeah. For like, two hours at most. Dealt with it. You guys were a great help. Really. Appreciated it.” He continued before anyone could reply to his sarcasm. “Brainwashed me couldn’t figure out why I would suddenly defect, things weren’t adding up, and then they did very quickly and I got the worm out of me. I was about to make my escape when I ran into Karai, who was still very brainwashed and still very mutated.”

“I figured if we were ever going to help her this was probably the best opportunity to do so. I probably would have let you all know if I was ever allowed outside the building. But I wasn’t, so unfortunately all of you had to stay in the dark while I worked. I got the brain worm out of her by the end of day one and spent the rest of the week working out a cure for her. I was nearly finished tonight, all I needed was April. So, Karai managed to get Shredder to let me out so that we could go get her. We went to her house, the Footbots stationed a few rooves away so that we ‘didn’t draw attention’ when actually we just had to sneak to April’s so that they didn’t know where she lived.”

“She wasn’t there, and so, unfortunately, plan 2 came into play, and that’s what tonight was. Everything that happened was completely orchestrated by us, minus _a comment_ mentioned by _April_ ,” He gave her another annoyed glance. “No one was ever in any danger and no one got hurt. Well, not unless you count Leo’s ego.”

He snuck a glance towards Raph and was glad to see him fighting off a smile at the comment. Just past him Leo was glaring at him. “And I know what you’re think Leo, but I don’t think lowly of you for stopping the fight because you thought you had hurt me. I probably would have stopped the entire plan if any one of you had gotten injured.  You’re my older brother and I’m sure it’s a hard thing to turn off.”

“Regardless, I got April through a less than honourable trick and I was able to finish Karai’s mutagen. Upon it’s completion, we hightailed it out of there only stopping to set the building on fire. Then we stopped for pizza, which I still haven’t been able to eat, and now we’re here.”

“Will you stop bringing up the pizza!” Raph told him.

“No! I’m starving! I haven’t eaten in like two days!” He rolled his eyes at their looks. “What? Did you think the Shredder was going to go out of his way to take care of his mortal enemy’s son? I only ate two days ago because I stole Bebop’s lunch.”

Splinter nodded, “Yes, yes. You may go eat now. I believe you are telling the truth.”

Donnie smiled up at Splinter before following his brother’s to the kitchen where April had left the pizzas. As he left he noticed that both Splinter and Karai stayed seated.

They brought the pizzas to the pit sitting around them and eating.

The all paused to stare as Donnie finally took off his Foot outfit, seeing that the scarf and the fabric on his legs and arms had been hiding a few things. His right arm was bandaged in two places, and his other arm had ringed cuts around his wrist and just under his elbow. His legs carried similar cuts, around his ankles and just under his knees. The scarf had been hiding more bandages going from his shoulder to just past his collar bone.

“What- What happened? Why are you so banged up?” April asked, and Donnie frowned.

“I wasn’t working _fast enough_.” He told them, and they suddenly felt a little bad for not believing him. Nobody said anything when he disappeared to the lab for a few moments, coming back out with his shoulder strap and fresh wrapping to cover his hands and feet.

 “Donnie, if Karai was in on the whole thing then why were you acting like an asshole?” Raph asked.

“The Footbots. They were direct video links back to Foot HQ and I was expected to act a certain way. That way just happened to be like an asshole. I couldn’t just stop to save your feelings. If I had my week in hell would have been for nothing.”

“Well, did ya practice in a mirror or something, ‘cause you were mega creepy, Dee.”

“Thank you.”

Raph tossed a balled up napkin at Donnie’s head. “Don’t take that as a compliment!”

“You really did look like you were having fun, Don. It’s a bit alarming that you were that good at it...” April added.

“Well, I guess I’m just a good actor or enjoy tormenting my brothers, or something along those lines.” He joked, then looked over at Leo, who was still looking at him a bit odd.

“So Leo, what’s your question for me? We seem to be taking turns, would you like to share with the class?”

Leo’s lips pursed as Donnie tried to make light of the situation. He wasn’t sure if it was for them or himself. He had just referred to it as a week in hell, and had apparently been starved and tortured during his time there.

“Did you mean those things you said?” He asked after a moment.

Donnie frowned. “I said a lot of things, Leo. You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“When we were fighting.”

“Oh.” Donnie said simply, then shook his head. “Not most of them. A few have crossed my mind over the years.” He shrugged, then brought a smile back to his face. It looked forced to Leo despite Donnie’s effort. “Can you really deny the Splinter Jr. thing though? Really?”

If he had been trying to distract Leo it had worked. He made an indignant noise before speaking in an offended voice. “Yes, I can! I’m my own person! I don’t do everything he says!”

Raph laughed, getting in on the teasing. “You are lying through your teeth, Leo.” He told him, starting a mini fight between the two of them. Donnie was glad he had finally directed everyone’s attention elsewhere, sitting back and eating in silence as his older brothers squabbled and the other two watched.

They had moved on to some other topic to fight over by the time Karai and Splinter exited the dojo.

Donnie turned to look at them, Karai specifically.

“Are you ready?” He asked, getting up and walking towards his bag.

The fighting ceased as he spoke. “Ready for what?”

 “The fruits of my labour.” Donnie pulled out the vile of glowing red liquid. “Her cure.” It lit his face up red, his eyes almost glowing along with it as he turned them up to Karai.

Mikey bounced up. “Are you sure you wanna? Your snake form is totally rad!”

“I have to.” She told them. “Stockman’s solution was not a be-all end-all cure for my mind. It’s only temporary. Good enough for the brain worm to take over and that’s it, if what Donnie said was correct and I’m sure it is. I can already feel my mind slipping again.”

“Oh.” Mikey said simply, and Karai shrugged.

“Alright, all you have to do is switch forms.” Donnie instructed, and everyone watched as she was swallowed by the form of a snake mutant.

“Ready?” Donnie asked, taking the top off the bottle.

“Ready.” Karai hissed out.

Donnie poured it over her, watching as the bright, glowing liquid splashed over her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yah, there wasn't too much brainwashed Don, or any, but I liked this idea better. Thank <3


End file.
